User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Fabled Emperor Kulyuk
Fabled Emperor Kulyuk Skill 'Omni Emperor's Holy Ground (50% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Def, Rec when HP is low & negates all status ailments and elemental damage) 'Burst Ortho Accretion (14 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst Solemn Pledge's Verdict (19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), removes all status ailments, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Hallow Purging Inferno (24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 24 BC) Skill To the Open World (Negates all status ailments and elemental damage & adds Fire barrier effect to BB/SBB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Kulyuk is the first of the Rare Summon Omni Evolution units to ever be released, carrying BB utility and defensive buffs from all around the globe. Kulyuk wants equality among all living things. Do you think you can help him achieve that even in his Omni Evolution form? Read more! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Just when you thought Magress and Dolk were your only good options in terms of utilizing elemental damage null. Kulyuk also negates status ailments to add into the defensive goodness of this Leader Skill. Both of these negations are very crucial since this frees up a sphere slot for the units that may be most prone to certain elements. Kulyuk also provides a 50% boost to HP and Def, both of which are defensive stats crucial to survival. To further boost Def (and don’t forget Rec), Kulyuk boosts Def and Rec based on the amount of HP lost. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kulyuk's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is the lower than the average 370% modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal relatively very high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. That’s granted that the average BB for all units is around 280%. Kulyuk does the man of the work of removing status ailments, including Stat Down debuffs. This is known to be one of the most important roles in the game as status ailments are always there to ruin the squad’s plans. Thus, it’s necessary to carry this effect. Kulyuk also carries a 50% BB fill rate buff, which is very handy. It can then become the best BB fill rate buff in the game when the SP option is applied, generating even more BB gauge momentum. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Kulyuk's SBB utilizes a base 200% damage modifier. The damage modifier becomes higher with more HP remaining. Since the general average SBB modifier sits roughly at around 500%, Kulyuk’s HP will have to be above 48% HP for his damage to be higher than average. For the most part, Vern’s SBB is just like BB, carrying the same buffs and effects. This is nice since Vern won’t have to juggle around with BB and SBB to get all of her buffs up. Kulyuk’s SBB is just like his BB, which doesn’t have any sort of juggling involved since there aren’t any clashing buffs between BB and SBB. In addition to this, Kulyuk provides a Def conversion buff that converts 40% of units’ Atk to Def. This isn’t the best conversion buff as there is Gazia with his 60% Atk to Def conversion. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Kulyuk's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is the average damage modifier that most Omni units use. This will deal high thanks to the high modifier. Kulyuk becomes an absolute wall with this UBB. Essentially, Kulyuk provides a 35% HP buff to the squad. This is just like adding another HP lead to the squad, beefing up the survivability by a huge ton. Kulyuk also adds in 75% mitigation for three turns to greatly reduce the damage of any attacks that may deem lethal. There’s also the 100% chance of reflecting status ailments, which is always useful against those that are vulnerable to certain status ailments. Grahdens and Owen are good examples of enemies that are prone to Sickness. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 As a status cleanser, it would make sense for Kulyuk to carry some sort of status immunity on himself. Thankfully, with this Extra Skill, this effect is already covered. Therefore, Kulyuk can heal status ailments with ease. Kulyuk also adds in an amazing Fire barrier buff. These barriers cannot be buff-wiped, which is perfect for any tactic in surviving ultimate attacks. Arena Score: 9/10 Kulyuk has a 50 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Kulyuk would be best suited as a lead if taken to Arena. This is for the sole purpose of providing huge tanking abilities with the immense boost in HP and Def and with the added elemental damage negation. Utilizing status immunity also relieves the squad from using a Squad Formation in Colosseum that increases status resistance and from using status immunity spheres. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high stats in all departments, especially in HP and Def. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kulyuk is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. If the squad needs any sort of way to improve defenses, Kulyuk is pretty much your go-to unit. He provides so much defensive utility for the squad. He also creates an amazing BB utility kit for himself given the SP options he has available. Carrying elemental damage null and status immunity on his Leader Skill makes the defensive job a lot easier with the fact that units can use whatever sphere setups they want without the use of elemental damage null and status immunity spheres. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Fabled Emperor Kulyuk Kulyuk’s kit on paper looked rather underwhelming for a bit. However, with these SP options, Kulyuk carries more roles that are made available to him. He can become a Def buffer, Spark buffer, and even a healer. With these SP enhancement options given, it can be hard to decide which build to go for, even if it’s for one specific quest. Sphere Recommendations *Bourn Jewel & Fallacy Orb *Bourn Jewel & Schism Orb *Bourn Jewel & War Demon's Blade *Bourn Jewel & Lop Blessing *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Lop Blessing Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 That moment when you see a black gate. Were you excited seeing your first ever black gate in the Rare Summon? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Vern! How do you use her in your squads? Had she lived longer, how do you think she would be able to change things being recognized as a deity? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Lightning Menace Silas *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Absolute Zero Vern Category:Blog posts